Yesterday's Moon
by The-Queen-of-Hearts29
Summary: When Edward never came back, Bella was turned into a vampire. 60 years later she has her own coven and lives in Forks. When the Cullens move there too, will Bella be able to leave her coven and join them? Or will she stay with her coven and forget Edward?
1. Preface

**Preface**

What would happen if Edward never came back during New Moon? What if Laurent turned Bella into a vampire that day in the meadow, because Jacob and the other wolves didn't get there in time? What if there was nothing Jacob could do to save her? What if Bella's shield gets so strong when she turns her into a vampire, that no other power can affect Bella, meaning Alice can't "see" her. What if Bella gets her own coven? What if almost 60 years later Bella and her coven move back to Forks? What if the Cullen's are there too?

**********

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all of the Twilight characters! **


	2. A New Life

**Yesterday's Moon**

Laurent launched at me. He bit down hard on my hand. Then, he went flying into a tree. The tree shattered. I saw many wolves the size of bears. Then the pain started. First it was just my hand, but soon enough my whole entire body seemed to be on fire. The last thing I remember seeing before the fire engulfed me completely, was one of the wolves turning into Jacob. He was trying to tell me something, but I couldn't hear him. Then, there was only burning…

**57 Years Later…**

I remember that day many years ago, the day that I became a vampire. Laurent changed me, not Edward. I remember going back to my best friend's house right after I hunted. (Hunting is way harder than it looks.)

Jacob welcomed me in, but he smelt terrible. I never knew how bad he truly smelt! I told him about Laurent, and he told me about how he thought I was dead. We also talked about him being a werewolf briefly. I told him that I couldn't stay with Charlie, because I am a newborn. Then I said I had to leave. Jacob told me that he didn't want me to go, but I told him that it was the best idea. Then, I ran as fast as I could to some place I didn't know. I never saw him again.

Now, I have my own coven. No, I have a family. It consists of three other vampires, Tiara, Bryan, and Kaden. Tiara, Kaden and I have special powers.

Bryan always wished that he had powers, too. He was the first vampire to join my clan. I saved him from a car crash. It was about a year after I left Forks. I was still in my sulky state, when I found him. He was crossing the road when a drunken driver hit him. The driver was dead almost instantly, but Bryan was only half dead. When I smelt the blood, I quickly bit him thinking that I would never let go. The blood tasted so good. I don't know why I did let go though. Was it the look in his eye, when I was sucking his blood? Was it that I felt the hatred and the fear? Or was it just because I didn't want to be the monster? The world will never know...

Tiara is Bryan's mate. She and I have always been the closest of the four of us. She and I understand each other. She was the oddball in school. She always loved scary movies and stories, and she loved the darkness better than the light. Her dream was to be a vampire, even though she thought they weren't real. When we came she quickly started to get interested in us. She knew we were something different. We knew she was sort of stalking us, but it didn't bother us. Well, one day Bryan was getting a little annoyed with her. When he went to tell her to bug off, he looked into her eyes and they quickly fell in love. Her power is sort of different. She wills stuff into reality through her daydreams. Once, she daydreamed there was going to be the biggest storm in history, and literally everyone had to evacuate to another state. The next day our house was almost taken away by the winds…

Kaden is the different one of our group. We found him right after he was bitten, but there were no vampires around that could have possibly have bitten him. We cared for him during the "burning" period of the transformation. He can't speak physically, but he can speak mentally. He has mind powers. He can talk to people within their own minds. He keeps Tiara's mind from dreaming at night. I guess he probably wanted to speak when he was human, and that's why his power is what it is. He poses as our "dad" when we move from place to place, since he can't really go to school.

We all now live back in Forks. It's the first time I've been back to Forks since I left. My family and I lived her for about two months. We live in my old house. Its been renovated quite a bit since I lived here. There are actually two bathrooms now. But even though it changed a bit, living here makes me miss Charlie so much.

I'm in high school for like my fifty-billionth time. Tiara and I are posing as juniors, while Bryan is a senior. We don't have to say any of us are adopted, because we could easily be an actual family. I was in my trigonometry when he walked in. My teacher said, "Class, this is Jasper Hale. He just moved here and he will be in our class."

"Oh my God!" I thought to myself.

I tried to make myself as unnoticeable as possible. Around half way through my class I found a note on my desk. Of course Jasper saw me… it said:

_Bella,_

_We need to talk. It would be just you and me, nobody else. Meet me today, around 5:00PM. I'll be waiting at the "ballpark". I'll stay until around 5:30. You don't have to show up if you don't want to, so don't feel like you have to._

_~Jasper_

I had no idea what to do. I could always talk to Jasper, without being too upset, because of his powers. But his powers can't affect me anymore. Also, we were never that close. We never got a chance to be. It must be very important if he had to talk me. I decided to go talk to him.


	3. The Cullens

The rest of the class was boring and I knew all of it. My next period was biology. I was hoping that I wouldn't run into another Cullen, but there is so many of them that I was bound to see one of them. As I entered the classroom, I looked quickly around the room. Not a single Cullen, good. But there was still plenty of time before the bell rings. I quickly sat down next to Tiara, and I stared at the door the whole time.

"Are you okay, Bella? You seem a little anxious," Tiara asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking about someone I knew from when I was a human."

"Is about him?"

I told my family about the Cullens. I told them because of Bryan. He always wondered why I was so sulky when I first met him. Finally not knowing got to him, so I told them about how I became a vampire, and my stories of when I was a human.

"Yeah. I saw Jasper. I was hoping that there would be no Cullens in this class. I could barely take seeing him, and we weren't even that close." Then I had a thought. "What if Edward was in this class? Especially since this is the class we met in… I would probably fall to pieces here and now."

"Wow… and I thought that humans had I tough… Bella, listen to me. I know this for a fact. You are much stronger now then you were then. You could definitely stand to see him again. No matter what happens, you are not human anymore and that was a long time ago. You won't crumble to pieces that easily. And even if for some reason that you do fall apart, I'm here to back you up. So there is no way that you could possibly embarrass yourself in front of him. Plus, you haven't been all sad about him in a long time, and I don't think just seeing him would change that."

"Thanks, Tiara."

"No problem."

Finally, after what seemed like forever, the bell rang. No Cullens were here, thank God! I was thinking about them. Especially Alice, Jasper, and of course Edward. What happen to the Cullens after they left? Why does Jasper need to talk to me, and why does he want to talk to me? Is Alice okay? Is she still the same, or has she changed so much that she's won't be anything like the girl that became my best friend? And the most important question running through my mind... what about Edward?

All through biology I was thinking about him. I just couldn't get him out of my mind. I hoped he hadn't changed much. I just really hoped that seeing him wouldn't ruin my life. It is just too close to being perfect. I really loved my family, and I didn't want it to change, especially because of Edward…

I went to my next period thinking about what would I do if I did see him. I can't run like he did. I was planning on never seeing him again, but how could I be so stupid. He is still a vampire; I was bound to run into them sometime…

Next period I had English. I walked in then, I almost ran out. Alice was sitting in the middle of the room. She turned around and looked straight at me. Then, she beckoned me over.

I slowly walked to her desk. She smiled the same way she used to. It made me walk a little bit faster. At least that was the same, even though it can't really change.

When I finally got to her desk she said, "Bella! I haven't seen you in forever! How have you been?! How did you become a vampire?! Why couldn't I see you in my visions?! I mean one moment I could, then I couldn't! Bella, why are you answering any of my questions?"

I laughed and said, "Because you aren't giving me a chance to answer them! I'll tell the whole entire story after I talk to Jasper."

"Fine. But you have to promise me that you will tell me everything about what happened to you after we left. Oh Bella, I missed you so much."

"Alice you haven't changed one bit. I still love you as much as I did back then."

"Aww! Thank You! Bella, you haven't changed either! I'm so glad that you are still my friend, even after all these years."

At lunch, I sat down with Tiara and Bryan. I told them about my talk with Alice. They understood fully, even though I thought that it went well. Alice is one of the best friends I have ever had, and I am so happy that

Then they came in… the Cullens. First Rosalie and Emmett, then Alice and Jasper. What surprised me was that there was another vampire. She was of course very pretty. She was actually prettier then Rosalie. She was average height with long brown hair. I felt all the people around me go into shock. Tiara and Bryan noticed her, but they didn't say anything.

I don't think that the Rosalie and Emmett noticed that I was here just yet, but they will… They are vampires, how long could it take?

Two seconds apparently…

Emmett looked straight at me, while he was grabbing his lunch. His mouth dropped right open. Then Rosalie looked at what Emmett was looking at, therefore seeing me too. Rosalie looked at me first with surprise, and then she looked sort of relieved. I wondered if she still didn't like me. She smiled as she looked away. I didn't know if it was meant for me or if she was just smiling to herself.

I gathered my lunch, and left the room. Bryan followed soon after with Tiara right behind him.


	4. A Chat With Jasper

The rest of the day was pretty boring. I went to the rest of my classes in a daze. I was hiding from them mostly… I was being weak… but there was nothing that I could do. When school ended, I walked home. I really didn't feel like riding with the others. That's how pathetic I got. I had to hide from my family now too.

I went into the shower and washed my hair. Not like it mattered anyways, but taking showers always relaxes me. I got dressed and looked at the clock. It read 4:37. That gave me plenty of time to do nothing.

I sat in the same spot doing nothing until 5:01. Then I left my house. It took me about a minute to get to the ballpark.

This is the ballpark where Edward and his family played baseball. I onetime watched them play. That was the day when the hunter started the hunt. I thought Edward loved me when he saved me from him, but I guess he just stopped loving me.

The forest that surrounded the ballpark has grown quite a bit. It was spilling onto the edges of it. The grass looked like it hadn't have been cut or watered in ages. I actually couldn't believe this was the same place that they once played.

"Hello, Bella."

I turned around, and there was Jasper.

"Hi, Jasper."

"Bella, I'm not going to waste your time-"

"We have all eternity, Jasper. There's no time to waste," I interrupted.

"How did you become a vampire?"

"Laurent changed me, when he came looking for you guys."

"Ok. Why can't Alice see you anymore? And why aren't my powers affecting you right now?"

"My shield grew stronger. It now protects me physically too."

"Who are the others in your coven?"

"Jasper, if you wanted me here just so you could ask me questions then I don't have time to talk."

"I just needed that info so I speak to you with both sides of the story."

"Ok then, start talking."

"After we left, Edward fell apart. He tried to find Victoria, but it just broke us up more. We were so unhappy without him. Then, when he finally came back, he was always moping. I tried as best as I could to help his feelings keep to a happier mood, but every time I tried he would make me stop. Eventually I couldn't take his feelings anymore. So, Alice and I left. That just made Edward feel even worse, so he left again.

"We rejoined the family because there was bad news, but of course Edward was gone by this time. Alice couldn't 'see' you anymore. It was like you disappeared completely. We didn't want to tell Edward because of the fact that we thought you were dead. I guess he thinks that are dead right now, or very, very old. But then we moved back here and found you like this. So here we are."

I didn't know what to say. Edward wanted me? He still loved me? I couldn't believe it, but Jasper was telling the truth. I could tell he was. Then why would Edward just leave me like that? But then it all made sense. At my birthday party, Jasper went out of control. Edward's life was too dangerous for me, when I was a human. He wanted to protect me.

"He wanted to keep me safe, didn't he?"

"Partially. The other part was that he wanted you to live a normal life. He wanted for you to experience human experiences."

"Where is he now?"

He hesitated. "At the house. He came back after he saw how upset we were without him. He is really trying to be happy, but we're not the same without you. He's not the same without you."

"Why wasn't he at school today?"

"He didn't want to be in the place where you guys met just yet. He'll be there tomorrow though."

"Can I see him tonight?"

His expression became even more serious then I had been. He was going to tell me something that I would not like. "Bella you got to understand, he doesn't know that you are like this. You have a family and a life."

"He has always been apart of my life, Jasper, even though it might have changed a bit." I knew it was true even though I was denying it for almost 60 years. I really did want Edward back in my life.

"Bella, you can't just abandon them, especially since you are their leader. There's no way we can all possibly be a family. People would get suspicious easily. No body in their right mind would adopt ten teenagers. We are pushing it at six." I wanted to ask about the third girl, but I couldn't at this moment. "If you go see him, then he won't let you leave ever again. You now have a choice… do you stay with us and leave your coven, or do you leave to another town without seeing Edward, and keeping living you life as it is."

Jasper was speaking the dead serious truth. I had to choose between the people I cared about the most. I haven't even thought about seeing Edward in forever, but I know I still love him with all my heart. But on the other hand, I loved my family almost more than Edward, and I didn't want to leave them. Why couldn't life ever be easy? Why did I have to choose?

I didn't know what I was going to do.


	5. A Unexpected Friend

I walked home at a normal human pace. I wanted to be alone for a little while.

When I got home I was still thinking about what I was to do. I needed a solution, and I good one too.

When I finally got home I thought about Alice. I was supposed to talk to her wasn't I? I really wanted to talk to her. She would probably give me support.

As I walked through the front door, I was attacked by a million questions. Tiara first said, "What happened? What did he say?"

Bryan said, "Why did he want to talk to you? Where's Edward? Did they hurt you in any way?"

Kaden just sat in the corner waiting for everyone to calm down. I wanted them to calm down also.

After they stopped talking I told them about Jasper and what he needed to say. I left out that part about my choice. I didn't want them to feel like I was going to choose Edward over them. They thought that it was nice of Jasper to tell me that Edward still loves me, and they said that they knew all along that Edward really did love me from all the stories I was told.

After all the commotion died down, I said, "I'm going over to the Cullen's house. I promised Alice I was going to talk to her."

Kaden wrote down on a piece of paper, "Ok. But if you need our help, just call. We'll be there in two minutes."

Kaden is so thoughtful. "Thanks," I said out loud.

Tiara hugged me and said, "If you want me to go with you, I'll go."

I thought about having her there, and decided that it would probably be a bad idea. I had to do this by myself. "It's ok, Tiara. I can do this. I've already seen her before, so it won't be as bad this time."

She smiled at me and then Bryan wrapped his arm around her. The gesture made me feel sort of alone.

I left thinking about what life would be without them. Now that they have became my family, I don't want them to ever be out of my life.

I walked to the Cullen's house, sort of stalling. I was thinking about what I would say, and how I could explain it well. When I was about half there, it dawned on me… I didn't know if they stilled lived here. I kept on walking hoping that I would pick up their scent. When I was about a mile away, I started to smell Jasper and Alice's scents. I smelt a few others, but I didn't know whom they belonged to. Probably the other Cullens.

I now ran as fast as I could up to their doorstep. I was actually excited about seeing Alice again. I thought about ringing the doorbell, but then I walked away from the door. I didn't want to see Edward just yet, and if I rang the doorbell I probably would.

I walked around the house, first going towards what was once Alice's room. It didn't smell like Alice, so that wasn't her bedroom anymore. When I finally found a room that smelled like Alice, I let myself in the window. I heard someone walking up the hallway. I hoped that it was Alice. I was wrong, of course. It was Rosalie, just my luck.

There was no way I was going to hide from her. I saw the doorknob being turned. Rosalie walked in and looked straight at me. The first thing she said was, "I thought I heard someone upstairs. I assumed it was you. Nobody else is home, so you are in luck."

"Funny you should say that, because I was just thinking about how unlucky I was," I replied nonchalantly.

"So, are you looking for Alice?"

"Mmhmm. I was hoping she would be in here. I was sort of avoiding Edward. That's why I came through the window." I don't know why I told her that, but maybe it was the look on her face. It wasn't mean. It was sort of kind.

"So, how have you been Bella? What happened to you? I know you wanted to be a vampire, but I didn't know you were that desperate."

I laughed with her at the joke, and then I told her my story. She listened completely, which sort of surprised me.

There was a long awkward silence. I broke it by asking, "Are you my friend, now? Why are you being so nice to me? I thought you hated me."

"I didn't hate you ever. I just was really jealous. I have always wanted to be human. The only time I ever enjoyed wanted, and really wanted to be a vampire was when I met Emmett. Edward and the others have been the best family I have ever had. When we left, Edward was so hurt. When he left, it sort of broke up our family. You matter so much to our family, and I was too blind to see that. When I saw you were a vampire, I knew our happiness would be restored. And yes, we are friends."

I couldn't think of anything to say. Rosalie really cared. I finally got what I wanted from her. I finally got her to be my friend.

"I needed to talk to Alice. Where is everyone?"

"They went hunting. I stayed behind, because I knew you were coming. I just expected you would be come for Edward, and through the front door."

We laughed again.

Then I asked the question that has been bothering me. "Who is the new vampire?"

"Oh... that's just Resa. Carlisle found her in the hospital. She was dying, so Carlisle took over. She's nice but no big deal."

She didn't sound like she wasn't a big deal. It actually sounded like Rosalie was keeping something from me, but I didn't want to accuse her of anything right away. We just have started being real friends.

Rosalie really was nice when she wanted to be. We talk for a little while longer, until we heard a car coming up the road. I told her to tell Alice to call me, and I gave her my number. Rosalie said she would take care of the scent, while I left. She really was being a good friend.


	6. Yet, Another Complication

I ran quickly back to my house.

As I enter, there was only Tiara waiting for me.

We stared at each other for a couple of seconds, and then I asked, "What's up?"

"You were leaving something out of your story Bella. I could tell. I know it must be important if you didn't want to tell. That why I didn't ask you about I then, but I want to know now. At least tell me, your best friend."

I thought about it for a while. Was I going to tell my best friend the most important decision of my life? It would probably hurt her more if I didn't tell. She would probably think I didn't trust her, and of course I trusted her. She would totally understand why I didn't want to tell them earlier.

"Is there anyone home?"

"No, they all went hunting."

Wow… everyone was hunting tonight.

"I have to choose between you guys and Edward."

"Wait a second… please explain Bella. I don't understand."

I told her the whole entire story, about my talk with Jasper. I didn't leave out anything. Then, there was a long pause. We just started at each other for what seemed like hours.

Finally she said, "I probably wouldn't want to tell my family either, but I'm glad that you chose to tell me. Thank you." And then she walked to her bedroom.

I knew exactly what she was thinking. She was thinking that I was going to choose Edward. This is exactly what I was afraid of. I didn't want her thinking that. I didn't know if I should go after her, or if I should let her be. Why is life so hard?

I decided that it would be better to tell her in the morning that I didn't know what I was going to do yet. I needed time to be by myself and totally get my mind off today. I sat down on my bed and did some biology homework.

About fifteen minutes after I started, my phone started to ring. It was an unknown number… Alice. I picked it up and said, "Hello?"

"Bella! This is totally unfair. You talk about everything to Jasper and Rosalie, but you don't say anything to me!"

I laughed and then said, "Well, I went to your house looking for you, but I found Rosalie instead. That's what you get for going hunting tonight."

This time she laughed.

I then said, "You can come over right now, and I will tell you the whole entire story."

"Oh my gosh! That sounds great! I'll be over in three!"

"Ok, I'll see you then. Bye!"

"Bye!"

I hung up my phone and timed Alice just for the fun of it. It actually took her four minutes to get here.

She walked through the door and then glanced around. Tiara came out of her bedroom. She was probably just trying to be nice. We both said hi to Alice, and then we all sat down. Tiara then accused herself and went back to her bedroom.

"Bella you must tell me everything! Started right around the time when we left. Do not leave out any details."

I did exactly as I was told. I told her everything up until my talk with Rosalie. I didn't want to tell her about the talk Tiara and I had after I went to the Cullens, because I didn't want to hurt Tiara's feelings anymore tonight. Besides, Alice didn't need to know about my family's private conversations.

Alice finally said, "Wow. A lot has happened since I last saw you. And now you are avoiding Edward. I never ever thought would ever happen."

"Alice, since I told you my whole story, can you please answer one of my questions?"

"Of course! Anything."

"What was Rosalie not telling me about Resa?"

"Except that. You are not aloud to ask that."

"Alice, please! I need to know. Why does everyone want to keep her a secret from me?!"

Alice looked at me for a while. I guess she was deciding if she was going to tell me. She was looked at me for one last second, before she finally said, "Ok, I'll tell you, but you have to promise that you won't interrupt my story."

"Ok, I promise."

"I'll start from when Carlisle found her. She was very sick with cancer. She was about to die, when Carlisle bit her. She had no family or records. She was alone. After she turned into a vampire, we explained to her about our lives. Edward was not with us at this time. She loves our life.

She is just very pretty, and could talk to just about anyone. She is very convincing. It's hard not to believe her, when she talks. That's her power.

Now this is the part that nobody is telling you about. I'm going to do this as quickly as possible, because this part of that story will be the most upsetting…

Resa kissed Edward. But I swear he didn't kiss back. She still wants him though. The good news is that she has been trying to use her powers to manipulate him into loving her, but it doesn't work. This is the first time Resa encountered anything like it. His love for you is so strong, that he can't be convinced that someone else would be right for him."

I couldn't think straight. Resa **KISSED** Edward! I couldn't believe it.

"Bella, please say something."

"Oh my God!!!!!!!!"

"Bella, when she meets you and sees that Edward loves you, she will hate you, just because he loves you. Do not, and I mean do not, provoke her in any way. If you thought Rosalie was bad, then you better be prepared. This is the only thing that she hasn't gotten since she has been human, and this is the thing that she wants most. I would be absolutely careful around her."

I was furious! Also, I was jealous. I was more jealous than I have ever been in my life. Even though I knew Edward was in love with me, I still was so bad. I couldn't believe she had the nerve to kiss him. I can't get in a fight with her though. The town would probably be destroyed after we were done fighting.

She just added one more complication to my long list of complications. I can't believe that today had to be the worst day of my life!

I think the world was out to get me. My life would never ever, be even close to perfect ever again!


	7. A Blast from the Past

After a couple more minutes, Alice left. I sat there just thinking about my suckish day for a few more minutes. Then, Tiara came out.

"Why didn't you tell me that you didn't have an answer to your problem?" she said.

She didn't sound angry. She sounded curious, and a little surprised.

"Because, I didn't want to tell you in the first place. Not because I don't trust you with my secrets, just because I didn't want you to jump to conclusions. I thought it would be better if I waited until morning to tell you. I need to think about things before I told you anything."

"Bella! I can't believe I made your life more complicated! I should have thought more! I can't believe I was so stupid!"

"It's ok Tiara. I don't mind. My number one problem right now is figuring out what I am going to do, and I don't want to talk to Edward until my decision is made up."

"Ok, but I promise form now on I'm going to be more helpful."

"How long have Kaden and Bryan been gone? It doesn't usually take this long to hunt."

"I don't know. I guess it has been longer than usual. Maybe we should go and find them."

"Do you know where they went to?"

"Nope, but I'm pretty sure that they wouldn't go to far. We'll start at the nearest places, and then we'll go farther from there."

"Ok."

We both quickly walked out the door. We went to the closest place where we usually go hunting.

They were nowhere to be seen, there was no scent, and we both didn't here anything. They were not here.

We went to the next closest place. I thought this would be a better place to find them. They like it here a little better, because there are more mountain lions. When we got to a clearing, I started to pick up their scent.

"Come on. This way. I smell them," I said to Tiara.

She just nodded and followed me.

As I got a bit closer, I started to smell something terrible. It smelt familiar. It was almost like Jacob's scent…

Jacob. My number one best friend. The one who was there for me through think and thin. I haven't thought about him in ages. He's probably already dead now, if not, he's really old. I wish I could have learned more about his wolf form. I wish we could have spent more time together. I wish he could have still been my best friend.

When we finally got to another clearing, I saw them.

There was Kaden and Bryan, in a position ready to fight. But that wasn't what surprised me. What surprised me were three gigantic wolves across from them, also ready to fight.

That's what smelled like Jacob. They're scents were slightly different, but they all had that wet dog smell.

One was black, another was reddish-brown, and the last was sand-colored. They all looked familiar, except for maybe the sand-colored one.

It seemed like we just here right before a fight was about to start. I looked at the reddish-brown one. He looked exactly like the wolf that day in the meadow. It couldn't have been, could it?

"Jacob?" I called out to the brownish wolf.

The wolf turned towards me. He stared at me. He looked more curious than anything. Then, he quickly ran away. I assumed he was transforming.

He was walking back at a very slow pace. I stared at his face thinking. I couldn't believe my eyes. Jacob. He looked exactly like he did, they day I left. Well… he might be a little bigger.

"Bella? I can't believe you are back," he finally said.

Jacob. I felt the pain in my stomach. There was that hole I had forgotten over time. I guess just like Edward, I now realized how much I missed him and that smile of his. But then again, he was avoiding me until I figured out that he was a werewolf.

"Jacob, why haven't you aged?"

"Did I forget to tell you that werewolves don't age until they give up being a werewolf?"

"Why didn't you give it up, then?"

"I like being a werewolf. I feel free, and no one else has decided to give it up. We actually have two new werewolves, Seth, the sand-colored one, and Leah who isn't here. Don't you remember them?"

"Not really, but wait, aren't werewolves supposed to be boys only?"

"That one I can't explain, because I don't really know myself."

"Wait, how do you know this mongrel?" Bryan finally asked.

"We were friends when I was human. He was that very first person that helped me, after Edward left. He was my best friend-"

"I am still your best friend, right?" Jacob interrupted.

"Yeah. I just thought that you wouldn't want to be my friend anymore, since I just left you there. By the way, this is Tiara, Bryan, and the one that doesn't talk is Kaden. They are my family these days."

"Lovely…" Jacob said sarcastically.

"Bella, your past seems to be coming back a lot these days," Tiara mumbled.

"What does she mean?" Jacob asked.

"The Cullens are here, too. I talked to Jasper, Rosalie, and Alice, but not Edward. They seem to have a new girl in their family."

"Great, more vampires to deal with. This is exactly what I wanted," Jacob said in an even more sarcastic tone.

"Well guess what, my life hasn't been a walk in the park since I left either, and today has been probably the worst of all! And now that I think about it, you are just another complication!" I was practically yelling at him.

"Sorry Bella. Wow, you got a temper. I didn't mean to get on your bad side," Jacob said after looking at me like he thought I was crazy.

Some friend I am. I just yelled at my best friend who I haven't seen in almost sixty years. Maybe I have changed from the girl that became his best friend.

But then he smiled that smile that seemed like sunshine. That smile that always made me happy. I totally knew I was forgiven. He could never hold a grudge. Even though he was sort of changed, there were still touches of my Jacob left in him.

I smiled back.

"Jacob, maybe we should all come back to my house and figure out everything. We have a lot of catching up to do."

"K. I'll be there with Seth in a little bit."

Then, we all left the meadow, my family glaring at the wolves, and the wolves glaring right back. Jacob and I were the only ones not glaring.


	8. Catching Up

By the time that the four of us got home, it was almost morning.

"Bella, what are we going to do about school?" Bryan asked.

"You two go. I'll stay here with Kaden. It would look sort of suspicious if we all aren't there. If you talk to the Cullens, say that I hadn't hunted in a while," I replied.

Now that I thought about it, I hadn't hunted in a couple of weeks. My eyes were sort of black… I'll have to make a note to go hunting soon.

I sat down, and thought about the wolves. I guess that Sam was still the leader. I remember Jacob telling me about how he was the first wolf, which sort of made him the leader. I would have talk to Jacob about that.

I waited and waited for him. Eventually Tiara and Bryan started to get ready for school, while I still waited. Where was Jacob? Was I going to be stood up?

A little while later, the other two left for school. Jacob still wasn't here. I was really starting to get annoyed. He did say that he was going to be here right?

Finally when I was sure that he wasn't coming, I smelled something terrible. Then someone knock at the door. I yelled, "The door is unlocked!"

I always kept the door unlocked. I didn't have to worry about people trying to break in, and I didn't have to keep a house key.

"You don't need to yell Bella. I can hear almost as good as you can," Jacob said laughing. Behind him walked in a boy looking a couple of years younger than Jacob, and a girl. They looked familiar, like I have seen them while I had a black vale over my eyes.

"This is Seth and Leah. Now do you remember?"

"Kind of. Now really. Nice to meet you guys… again," I said.

Seth laughed at my joke, but Leah sort of just glared at me.

"I thought you said that you were only going to bring Seth."

"Leah didn't feel comfortable letting her brother go into a vampire trap, with only me. She doesn't think I am capable of bringing him home unharmed," he said smiling. He seemed to enjoy annoying Leah.

"Hey, I'm the one that's not capable of taking care of myself," Seth said, more annoyed than anything. I guess he didn't like being taken cared of.

We all then sat down. The smell was sort of getting to me. I knew that my smell was getting to the other three as well, but at least Jacob and Seth tried to hide how disgusted they were. Leah sat there, looking like a skunk just sprayed her.

"Jake, so how's it been?"

"Pretty good. After you left, Victoria came. She attacked so many people, that I thought she might have reduced half the population in Forks," He seemed uncomfortable saying this. He was also glancing around the room. "She ran away when she figured out what happened. We chased after her, because we didn't want her killing anymore people. We finally killed her in Canada."

"Wow, I can't believe she caused all that trouble just for me, but why are you so uncomfortable talking about her killing people?"

He didn't say anything. He just looked around the room again. Then it clicked.

"Victoria did not…"

I couldn't finish what I was saying. It was just too horrifying.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I really tried to protect him like you asked me to, but…"

Victoria killed Charlie! If I could cry, I would have been crying at that exact moment. Knowing that she killed him made it a lot worse. I knew he would be dead by now, but this was just terrible! He couldn't have died that terrible death.

"Bella are you okay?"

I tried my hardest to compose myself, but I couldn't. Charlie's face was one of the clearest memories I have from when I was human.

"I knew I shouldn't have said anything. I am such an idiot!"

"I can't argue with that," Leah mumbled so low that if I weren't a vampire, I wouldn't have been able to hear it.

"No, I'm ok Jacob. I just wish I could have been there to protect him. What else is happening with the pack," I finally said, doing my best to compose myself.

"No, that's all. What happened to you Bella after you left?"

I told him my stories of when I was traveling. Then, I told him today's story.

After we were both all updated, the three left. It was around one, and I was bored. Kaden, who was sitting in the corner the whole time, got up and left somewhere. I decided that I should go hunting.

I got up and quickly ran to my favorite hunting spot. It was near the meadow where I was changed. Our meadow. For some reason being there didn't upset me like I thought it probably would. It actually made me feel happier.

I ran around eating some deer. They weren't as appetizing as carnivores, but I could deal with them. Then, I walked into our meadow.

I listened to all the animals around me. I listened to the little stream that was near by. I listened to everything, as I was engulfed by the sounds. I was lying there, unmoving for what seemed like hours. It felt like the first day I saw this meadow. This was another pretty clear memory. When I finally moved, the sun was setting, and I could feel yesterday's moon rising. Even though this day had been pretty bad, this is one of my favorite moments.


	9. Him and Her

**People! This is the chapter you have all been waiting for! **

**********

The next morning, I got ready for school. I was mentally preparing my mind for seeing Edward. He was another one of the clearer memories, but it still wasn't that clear.

I was walking with Bryan and Kaden to school. I walked into my first class. I took the seat farthest away from Jasper. I didn't feel like talking at all. We both didn't even glance at each other.

I took my seat in biology. I almost expected Edward to walk in, but thankfully he didn't. Tiara said, "Bella, I thought that you should know that Edward isn't in any of your classes, so you will only see him in lunch."

"Thanks for the heads up."

I went into English and sat next to Alice. She seemed nervous.

"Alice, are you okay?" I asked.

"Bella, I need to tell you something, but I can't tell you now, because it's a bad time. But the second class is over I'll tell you," she said frantically

"Okay, but please calm down. I'm sure whatever it is it isn't as bad as you think it is."

Alice didn't look too convinced.

After class, I started to gather my stuff. Alice said, "We need to go somewhere private and talk. There is some important news I have to tell you."

"Ok, let's go to my car."

Alice walked pretty fast. She was in such a hurry to tell me whatever it is she wants to tell me. When we reached my car, I said, "So what do you absolutely need to tell me?"

"Bella, I just want you to know to be careful. When Resa sees the way Edward looks at you when you walk in, she won't be too happy."

"I promise I will be careful."

"Also, don't let her get to you. I'm telling you, you don't want to mess with her."

"Alice, did anyone tell Edward I am in Forks?"

"No. We all thought that you should be the one to tell him."

"So, what you are saying is that when Edward sees me, it will be like him seeing me for the first time. He won't know I'm here at all, meaning he would stare being shocked to see me. And of course to top it all off, Resa would be so mad that she might even want to kill me."

"You seem to got it all down."

I walked away from my car. I could hear Alice walking behind me. I didn't know if she thought I was happy, mad, or just worried. The only thing I knew for sure at that moment was I love Edward so much, and that I can't let someone else take him away from me. Resa was not going to get in my way.

I walked into the lunchroom. The first thing I saw was Edward. He was more perfect then I remembered. He was a god. Everything about him was beautiful.

Then, Edward turned and looked straight at me. I looked deep into his liquid, topaz eyes. Resa then followed his gazed. She first looked confused, and then she looked jealous. She hated the way he was looking at me. She tried to catch his attention but was unsuccessful. Then, Edward looked guilty.

I walked to the lunch line, grabbed my lunch, and then sat down next to Tiara. I was facing toward the Cullen's table, so I could keep an eye on Edward. He glanced at me every few seconds. This made Resa twice as mad. I walked out of the room, hearing someone behind me.

I turned around, seeing Edward's beautiful face coming closer to me. I then started walking towards my car for the second time that day. I stopped right next to the driver's side. The sky started to rumble. I guess there was a storm coming.

Edward finally made it to my car.

"I thought you were dead," was the first thing he said. His velvety voice sounded smoother than ever.

"I love you," was all I said.

"I have loved you forever and longer."

It then started to pour as Edward started to kiss me. His lips on mine tasted sweet. The soft kiss quickly got intense. When he finally pulled away he said, "Resa is coming."

I didn't want him to stop kissing me, but then I heard footsteps getting closer. Almost five minutes later, the gorgeous girl walked up to my car. She went straight to Edward's side and gave me the iciest glare I have ever seen. She then quickly composed herself and put on a false smile.

"Hi, you must be Bella. I'm Resa!" she said.

"Nice to meet you."

"Edward, I left my physics book in Spanish class. Would you mind go getting it for me?" Resa said.

"Not at all. I'll be right," he said, staring straight at me.

When Edward was out of listening range, Resa said, "You better get out of my way. I will not let Edward go, especially for you. I know he might have loved you sixty years ago, but that is a long time. He is now mine."

She sounded like she was speaking of Edward as a thing.

"I'm sorry that you don't get the picture. Edward still loves me. He has always loved me."

"Whatever, but you better be scared. I will not, under any circumstances, take no for an answer."

Edward then came back and the bell rang.


	10. Unanswered Questions

**Sorry, I haven't updated in what seems like years. **

**This is one of the shorter chapters. I'll try to update more often now.**

**Also, I don't think I'm going to make Resa a complete bitch anymore.**

******

A few hours later, I was lying on my bed. Is this really all going to work out? How am I supposed to deal with it all?

All of a sudden, I heard someone walking outside. Then someone whispered, "Bella! Bella, I know you can hear me!"

I opened my window, and a cool breeze came in at that exact moment. It smelt like Edward.

"Where are you?"

"Boo!" He cried as he fell from the sky. Must have jumped from the roof…

"Bella, we need to talk."

"I know we do, but not here. There are too many ears. Let's go!"

"Where to?"

"You know exactly where."

"Oh."

We ran to our meadow, and were there within two seconds.

I sat down first, and he quickly sat down next to me.

I looked into his eyes, and he started right back at me.

"I love you, Bella," he finally said.

"I love you more."

"Bella, I'm so sorry about Resa. She isn't the nicest person on earth."

"I don't mind. I have been thinking a lot about her actually. I think I sort of feel bad for her."

"Why? Bella, you still cease to surprise me. What are you thinking?"

"Well, think about it this way. If you do the same thing everyday, wouldn't you be scared if it all just changed the next day. She isn't used to not getting what she wanted, so she is sort of nervous. I don't think she likes you for you. Maybe she did when she first saw you, but I just think she just really wants what she can't have. She doesn't want the scary change."

"But that doesn't give her any right to threaten you, Bella."

"Edward, I'm not a human anymore. I'm capable of taking care of these problems."

"Bella, but wha-"

"It's my turn to ask a question."

"Ok, what is it Bella?"

"Why are you saying my name in every sentence?"

"Because I haven't said it in sixty years. And I don't know how much longer I'll have to call you that."

"I know you haven't said it in forever but you can't wear it out."

We both laughed at the saying. (That I haven't heard in years.)

"You know my story, but I don't know anything about what happened to you after you left."

"Nothing, really."

"Please, tell me!"

"I'm telling you. I was alone for a long time, Resa came, and that's basically everything."

"I have one last question, though."

I was very serious now.

"What was it like kissing Resa? Did you like it?"

He turned away. That was always a bad sign.

"Edward. Answer the question."

He then turned towards me.

"Bella, I'm going to tell you right now, but you have to promise me that you will never ever bring it up ever again."

"I promise," I said almost in a whisper.

"I'm going to tell you the whole story. Details and all."

"I can handle it, Edward. Just tell me, okay?"

"Okay. It was about six months after she joined our family. It was your birthday to be exact. I was moping around that day. I was on the patio, looking towards a forest. She saw I was sort of depressed, so she came to sit down next to me. She didn't know about you at the time, so she was wondering why I was so sad. I told her it was nothing. Convinced me to tell her what was wrong. She is really convincing. I'm almost surprised that you are immune to her, but anyways. Talking to her felt so good. At least she convinced me it did. Next thing I know, I wanted to kiss her. Then, Alice walked in and… I always keep a tab on her thoughts now, so that she can never convince me to kiss her again."

"Wait! She can still convince you to kiss her!?"

"Bella, calm down."

"How can I calm down when I just figured out that my boyfriend can be convinced to not be my boyfriend anymore? And Alice said…"

"I never told Alice or anyone else for that matter. I didn't want them to worry."

"But, this changes everything!"

"No it doesn't, Bella. I am going to tell you this right now, and it is he dead serious truth. This is way better than kissing her."

Then he kissed me. It was soft and warm. We laid there kissing for the longest time. Maybe hours, maybe minutes. I didn't care.

I started to unbutton his shirt, and he seemed to enjoy it. I was at the last button when, the next thing I know, Edward was sitting up. I looked up too, wondering what was going on, and there standing not 10 feet away was Resa. Oh, God!


	11. The Game

"Hey guys! Did I interrupt anything?" she said in the perkiest voice possible.

Both Edward and I just stared at her. How do you answer that question without being rude? Oh yeah. I almost forgot. YOU CAN'T!!!!

"Resa, we need to have a talk," Edward finally said.

Her expression changed. She now looked at me glaring.

"There's no need for you to be here, Bella. Everything is fine. Edward and I are just going to talk. Isn't that ok?"

I bit my lip to stop myself from completely killing her.

"Resa, don't start that. Bella has powers also. She has a shield. You cannot convince her to leave."

I then stood up and looked straight at her. She was wearing jeans and a t-shirt. Probably something Alice picked out, but it sort of proved my theory right. If she really wanted Edward, she would have worn a more appealing outfit… wouldn't she?

I said, "Edward, I think Resa and I should talk. Nobody will get hurt. You can read her mind, so you will know if we start to… well…"

Resa, still glaring at me, said, "Those are the best words that I've ever heard you speak. That's sounds like a great idea."

Her lips went from a frown to a smirk within three second. She is starting to enjoy the game we're playing.

Edward slowly walked away, never taking his eyes off us. Just as he turned around to leave he said, "I'm listening, so don't do anything you will regret. That means both of you."

Did he trust me? He must because he is leaving me alone with her. But, the way he said those last words made it sort of sound like he didn't. Or maybe it's that he does love Resa. Not in the way he loves me, but in the way that he loves Alice or Esme and even Rosalie. Maybe, even though he has to have his guard up around her, she was still his family, and he doesn't want her to get hurt. Maybe that's the reason why he is trying to not break her heart completely.

"Bella, I told you to stay away. He was doing just fine without you!"

"Resa, you need to calm down. We are going to do this maturely. I know you may have feelings for Edward, but I think that you are confusing feelings. I think you love Edward more as a brother, and you are just trying to love him because of the hole in your powers."

"You don't need to tell me how I feel! I know what I want and love, and I LOVE EDWARD!!!"

"I'm not saying that you don't love him at all. I'm just saying that you love him more as a brother, rather then a mate."

"Well, what about you? How do you know that you love Edward? You haven't seen him in sixty years! And now you have a family. You have to make a choice. Do you love Edward enough to drop your whole life to be with him? I know I would!"

"You don't have that decision, so how do you know what you would do?"

"Because, Edward is perfect! Why would you want anything else?"

"I want Edward more then anything, but I have a family! It's not that easy! You can't just drop everything, and have your happily ever after! I wouldn't be happy if I did that!"

I was practically yelling at her at this point!

"I love him so much, that I would risk that happily ever after just to be with him!"

"You don't get it Resa! He doesn't love you that way! Number one, you would be wasting your time, and number two, you can be with someone who loves someone else!"

"But, I'll get him to love me! He will get tired of waiting for you to make a choice. When that happens, I will be there. I'll be the one he will fall head over heals in love with!"

"He waited almost sixty years! I think that he can wait for a few days!"

"He's smarter than that! He knows a few days will turn into a few weeks, then maybe a few months! Finally he will get the picture. He will see that your family is so important that you can't make the choice, so he will make it for you. He doesn't want to hurt you again, and he knows that leaving your family would hurt you. So what do you think his choice will be?"

He would leave me. That sounds like something he would do. He will think that my family will be there for me, and they will be. I think I could get through it again, but I didn't want to. I wanted both him and my family.

I made sure that my face was expressionless. Partially because I didn't want Resa to see that she was right, and partially because I didn't want Edward to know that I would think that he would do that.

I finally said, "Resa, no matter what you do, Edward will always want me, he will always try to keep me happy, and he will always love ME! And I know that if he does stop loving me, it wouldn't be for you!"

Her face was astonished. She didn't think that I could fight back. I then turned around, with a smirk on my face, and walked towards my house. That was it. I just pulled ahead in our little game.


	12. Free Falling

When I was out of Resa's sight I started to run home. I felt bad for leaving Edward there, but I thought it was time for me to spend some time with Tiara, Bryan, and Kaden. They have barely seen me since the Cullens have been here.

I walked in, and everyone was waiting for me. Tiara jumped up from her seat, and started saying, "Oh my gosh! I can't believe Edward came! Where did you go? Did you have fun? Did you talk? What did you talk about? You have to tell me everything! Don't leave out any details!" She sounded just like a little kid on Christmas.

Bryan just grinned from one ear to the other, and Kaden remained expressionless.

I said, "Let's talk about him later. Right now I want to do something fun!"

"I totally agree! You have been so stressed since they came. I think fun is exactly what everybody needs," Tiara said eagerly.

"I'm in!" yelled Bryan.

"Kaden wants me to say that he has something to do, and that he'll meet up with us later," Tiara informed us.

I said, "Okay, but what are we going to do?"

"Let's do something exciting! Something that regular human would be really scared to do," Bryan exclaimed.

"We should go skydiving! I have always wanted to do that," Tiara said.

"That sounds like fun, but where can we go skydiving?" I asked.

"Let's go to California! We can go for the weekend. Tomorrow is Thursday. We can leave tomorrow. Then, on Friday we can chill, then we'll go on Saturday." suggested Bryan.

"That sounds perfect. Then we can wait for Kaden to catch up with us before we go." I said.

Tiara said, "Kaden says that it sounds good to him."

We all went to pack. I was actually pretty excited. I was going to have fun for once this week.

As soon as all our suitcases were packed into the car, we left. We got there within a few hours. Bryan checked us into a hotel, and Tiara called the place where we were going skydiving to set it all up.

"Okay, thank you… We'll see you on Saturday… Bye!" Tiara then hung up the phone.

"We need to deliver our papers by 2 o'clock this afternoon. Bryan, do you want to come with me to drop them off?" Tiara asked.

I replied sarcastically, "Yes, Tiara I would love to go with you. Thank you for inviting me!"

She laughed and asked if I wanted tot go with them.

"Sure!"

We left and dropped off the papers. When we came back, I sat down on the couch and watched TV. At least I tried to. I kept on thinking about Kaden. What was so important that he had to miss the beginning of our awesome vacation?

I finally asked, "Does anyone know what Kaden had to do?"

"He said that he had to talk to a friend," Bryan replied.

I thought about it for a little more, but then I lost interest. Whatever he had to do, it was probably nothing.

The next day Kaden arrived. I asked him what he had to do, and he wrote that he was visiting a friend.

I started to wonder why Kaden was being so secretive. I was getting curious, but I had bigger problems to think about.

On Saturday, we started to get ready for our jump. We walked into the room, and sat down at tables. A guy then walked in. He instructed us on the proper way to jump. I wasn't really paying any attention. I was thinking about how much fun I was having with my family. If I went with the Cullens I would never have a day like this again.

Then, I thought about all the things I would miss if I stayed. I would be broken hearted again. That didn't sound like fun at all.

How am I ever going to be able to choose? I would have to choose soon, because what Resa said might be right. I didn't want Edward to leave by his own decision. That would be worse. I needed to decide.

After the man stopped talking, he passed out a release form. I signed it, without thinking. Nothing would happen to me.

We then walked out toward the helicopter. He handed out the parachutes, and told us to jump after him but before his partner. The four of us sat down on seats.

Tiara said, "I'm so scared. I think I'm going to hurl!" We all agreed that Tiara would be the one to act like she was scared. No one in their right mind would believe that four teenagers would not be scared at all, right before they are going to jump out of a plane 100 feet in the air.

I said, "It will be ok, Tiara. Nothing will happen to us. You paid attention to the instructions, right?"

"Of course."

"Then, just follow the instructions perfectly and you'll be fine."

She then named all the possible things that could happen, and the instructor said that she didn't have to jump. She replied that she wanted to.

We then got ready to jump. Bryan said he wanted to go first. Tiara said he wanted to go third. I said I would go last.

Bryan jumped. He yelled, "WOOHOO!!! THIS IS SO AWESOME!!!"

Kaden did a front flip out, which was pretty cool.

Then I jumped. First there was a huge blast of air, and then it felt good. I screamed at this point. I heard Tiara screaming above me. I looked down at Bryan and Kaden.

Who could he have gone to see yesterday? I thought about it for the rest of the time I was falling. I really wanted to know, and it was really annoying me that I didn't know, like a bug buzzing in your ear. I didn't know why I needed to know, though. It just seemed like one of those things that you just have to know. Like if someone had a secret and told everyone but you. The only thing was that I usually didn't care about people keeping secrets, because I had plenty of secrets that I didn't want people to know. So why did I want to know this one? I wasn't going to pester Kaden about it just yet, because it wasn't my business... for now...


	13. Tiara's Thoughts

When we were done with our vacation, we packed all our stuff back into our car. While I was shoving some package wrapped in brown paper, Tiara called me over. I walked to her side, thinking more about Kaden.

When I reached her, she asked, "What happened with Edward, that day? You never told me."

She didn't seem as excited anymore. Maybe she knew something went wrong, because I didn't want to talk about it when she asked the first time.

"Well… do you seriously want to here how terrible my life is getting?"

"Uh… Yeah! I can't believe you could even think about asking that question!"

"Ok, I'll start from the beginning." I started telling her the whole story of how we started talking then kissing, and how Resa interrupted. Then I went on, telling her about our little game and how I told her off.

"Oh, God! Way to go, Bella! You show her whose boss!"

"Thanks. Think I did the right thing by talking to her, but knowing me, I'm probably wrong."

"Don't doubt your decision for one minute, Bella. No matter if it is wrong or right, at least you tried, and besides, even if it was the wrong decision, Bryan, Kaden, and me got your back."

"Aww… thanks! You are so sweet! I love you guys so much!"

"So Bella, there's a question I have been meaning to ask you, but I can't figure out the right time to ask it. I guess I'll never get it out if I don't ask it now, so… here's goes everything." She paused for a second. "Do you have any idea what you are going to decide to do?"

I stared at her for a second. I considered lying, but I knew she would know I was lying. Then I considered, telling her that it was none of her business, but it was. "No, I have no idea what I am going to do, and it's killing me."

She stared at me, trying to figure out the right thing to say. She finally opened her mouth and said, "Bella, we have been talking about this. We have been thinking that you should go stay with Edward for a little while, just so you know what you will be missing out on. Then, it will give you a better idea of what you want."

"Before I even think about that, I have a question for you, and I'm saying that I would like to go live with the Cullens, but what if I decided to go stay with the Cullens. Would you agree to it?"

"Of course! You know that I want you to be happy!"

"If you had no care of what I thought?"

"Do you want the dead seriously truth, or the almost serious truth?"

"The dead serious one."

"I… I… I would really miss you. I would of course get over it eventually, but I wan you to always be my friend, and I would miss having a girl in the house to be my best friend. I mean who else would I go to for all my problems?"

"You would have Bryan, Kaden, and any other vampires that join the coven."

"They wouldn't be anything like you. You are my best friend and nobody can ever replace you."

"God, I should have picked the almost serious truth."

"Bella, don't say that. You know that I do care for your feelings, and that I do want you to be happy, and anyways you said yourself that you have no idea what you are going to do."

"But now I know that if I pick them, it would hurt you guys, and if I pick you guys, it would hurt them!"

"Get a grip! You are falling apart! If I knew that this would happen to you, I would have chosen what you were to do days ago!"

"Don't waste your time trying to put me back together. I fell apart into five billion pieces."

"Bella, look at me."

I looked at her straight in the eyes.

"I have already told you once in this conversation, so this time you need to listen to me! Whatever you choose is the right thing, and I will always back you up."

I couldn't figure out the right words, so I just smiled back. I still felt really bad, though.

We finished packing, and then started on our drive home. I didn't talk to anybody on the way back, and they didn't even try to talk to me. They all knew I had way too much on my mind to think about.


	14. A Delayed Wish

I thought and thought. I thought about Kaden and his mysterious visits. I thought about Tiara's idea of going to live with Edward. I thought about my family missing me. Then, I thought of my problems with Resa, and after all that, I just sat and thought some more.

I didn't realized how much time has passed, until we got home. I kept on thinking about all my problems, until I entered my room. Then, I saw a note taped onto my wall.

It said:

_Didn't know you were you were out. Came to see if you needed a day off from your crazy life. Still live in the same house. If you do need a break, come visit._

_Jacob_

That's so sweet of Jaccob. I haven't talked to him since that day. I don't think I need another break just yet, but I saved the note just in case I did need a break a few days from now.

I put it on my dresser and left it there. I didn't need it just yet.

I was going over to the Cullens house now. I wanted to go visit Alice. I can get her point of view on Tiara's idea.

As I walked out of my room, I was stopped by Tiara. "Where are you going?" she asked.

"I'm going to go see Alice," I answered.

I saw a twinge of jealousy in her eyes. I couldn't believe it. Was she jealous of Alice, or was it that I was just a bad best friend.

"Ok," she said.

"I'm going to tell her that I am ninety five percent sure that I'm going to do what you told me to."

"When were you going to tell me?"

"As soon as I got a second with you alone. Then you could help me tell the other two."

The jealousy left her eyes at that moment. At least I didn't feel like a bad friend anymore.

I ran quickly towards their house. Tiara put me in a pretty bad mood, but that wasn't stopping me from going to talk to Alice. I already talked to her; I needed feedback from the other side, and more importantly from my other best friend.

I ran quickly up to their front door. I knocked and waited. Esme finally came to the door and answered it. She smiled at me and said, "Oh, Bella. What a wonderful surprise? How have you been?"

"I've had better days. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine. When I heard that you were here at first I didn't believe it, but here you are. Oh, come in."

"Is Alice home?"

She gave me a puzzled look at me and said, "Yeah. She's upstairs in her room. You can go up."

I walked up. The stairs reminded me how clumsy I was when I was human. I laughed to myself thinking how I could have tripped and broken something.

I past Carlisle's office, which made me, think about him. I wondered how he was doing. I haven't even seen him since they have been here. I wondered how he has been doing. I finally got to Alice's room. I knocked on the door. Nobody came, so I knocked again. I heard Alice in there, but why wasn't she opening the door. There was no possible way that she couldn't know it was me.

I finally got so impatient that I said, "Alice! It's me Bella!"

"Wait a second!"

What was going on? There was a lot of shuffling around, and then there was a bang. Finally I heard the doorknob turn, and the door opened.

"Hey, Bella! I was just going to go get you." She then stepped out of her room and closed the door.

"I need to talk to you about something."

"What is it? Are you in trouble?"

"No, it's nothing like that, it's just that Tiara had an idea, and it is a pretty good one."

"Here let's go somewhere quieter. There are way too many ears here, and this sound like it needs to be private."

I smiled at her, glad that she still understood me.

I was following Alice deep into the woods. We jumped over a stream and ran for a few more miles. Then, she stopped.

"So, what's her great idea?"

"I don't know if everyone will agree to this. That is why I need to ask you first. She thinks that I should stay with you guys for a little while. Just so I would know what life would be like with you guys."

"That is the best idea I have ever heard! I think you should come stay with us for a couple of months! It wouldn't be like you were moving far. It's just a few miles away. It will be great."

I was really happy that Alice was all for the idea. I knew she would be, but for some reason I had a feeling she wouldn't like it.

"Ok, but I won't stay long, probably two to three months. Most likely only two months. Then I would know which life I wouldn't be able to live without more."

"Sounds awesome! So, when are you moving in? Today! That would be perfect!"

"Isn't there anything you would need to do, before I barge in on you guys? Like maybe asking everyone else if it's alright?"

"I guess we should do that, but you know that no one would object. Well, probably Resa, but we don't need to listen to her."

"Just ask everyone, please. I would feel more comfortable if you did."

"Ok, we'll do that now!"

We ran back to the house. Alice seemed to go twice as fast. She must really want me to stay with them. I, now, felt great. I knew if Alice didn't like the idea, nobody else would even consider it, so, at least I her on my side.

As soon as we walked through the door, Alice called a family meeting. Everyone slowly walked into the dining room. First it was Carlisle, who sat at the head of the table and Esme sat next to him. Then, Rosalie walked in, and sat across from Esme. Jasper soon followed and sat next to Esme. Then came in Resa, who glared at me with all her might. She sat at the end of the table. Next, Edward walked in, who sat across from Resa and lastly, Emmett, who sat next to Rosalie.

Seeing everyone's faces made me slightly nervous. I don't know why though. They never made me nervous before, and I was human then. Sensing that I was nervous, Alice took over.

She started by saying, "Everyone here knows that Bella has become a vampire and has her own clan."

Everyone nodded. "Good, then we are all on the same page. Bella needs to make probably one of the biggest decisions in her life, and we are going to help her decide."

Edward looked straight at me. I, then, looked at my feet. Why was I so nervous?

"Bella's friend, Tiara, has come up with a very good idea. It's not a solution, but it will help Bella come to a solution."

At this point, everyone was paying close attention. Especially Edward, Resa, and surprisingly Rosalie. "Tiara's idea is that Bella should come stay with us for a few months. Then she would know what it would be like to live here with us. After that, she will know her decision. I have already said yes, but she needed to make sure that everyone else was fine with this. So now we are going to have a vote. We'll start with Rosalie."

"I say, yes. It sounds like a good idea, it would be helpful."

"Emmett?"

"Of course! You totally know I want you to join our family."

"Resa?"

"Bella wouldn't be near my house at all, if I got to choose, but I don't." She said my name like it was a piece of spinach stuck in her teeth.

Alice continued. "Edward?"

He hesitated, like he was trying to find the right words. He was going to vote no, and he wanted to say it nicely. I know he was.

"I am voting whatever Bella votes, but if it was up to me, I would say yes."

I smiled so big, at that moment. I was so happy that Edward would like me to stay with him.

Alice smiled at me real quickly, and then she continued on. "Jasper?"

"I don't know really. I would have to see how she is with everyone, even though I'm sure she will be great. I'm not going to put in a vote, though."

I nodded understanding. He didn't know if I would be good for the group, or not.

"Esme?"

"Of course, darling. I would love for you to stay with us."

"Carlisle?"

He smiled at me, and nodded as he said, "Bella, you would be a great addition for our family."

"So, that's it. Bella will stay with us for a few months."

I then cut in. "I am going to say by goodbyes to my friends, tonight. I'll move in tomorrow, if that is good with everyone."

"Sounds good," said Carlisle.

"Rosalie and I will help you, ok?" said Alice.

I nodded and smiled. I was finally getting my wish from sixty years ago. I was going to be a Cullen, or at least for a while.


	15. Moving

I ran home, as happy as can be. Everyone was waiting for me. It seems like they are doing that a lot lately.

Tiara asked, "Should we tell them now?"

"Yes. The decision has been made."

"Wait, the big one?" Bryan asked confused.

"No, the other one," replied Tiara.

Bryan, now even more confused, asked, "What other one?"

I said, "The one I am going to explain to you right now. While we were in California, Tiara had a very good idea. I didn't know if the Cullens would go for it, but they did. Tiara's idea was that I should stay with them for a few months, and then I would know what it would be like to live with them. It would make my decision a lot easier to make."

Kaden looked up, with a surprised face. He quickly grabbed to pen and paper on the coffee table and wrote, "What do you mean? You are moving out?"

"Yeah, I sort of am. But I am not moving far. Just a few miles, and I will not leave with them to another city until my decision is final."

Bryan was furious. He started to yell, "Did you guys even think about what Kaden and I would think about this? Did you even think about the fact that you are moving into home where a chick is willing to kill you? Did you think of that at all?!"

"Calm down, Bryan. I have thought of all that. I am going to make sure that I don't get hurt, and besides, there are seven other vampires there that are willing to protect me," I assured him.

"I still think it's a terrible idea," he grumbled.

I turned to talk to Tiara again, but when I saw her, she was in a daydream. Oh, no! She hasn't had a daydream in years. Kaden has been so alert at all times. Me leaving must really upset him. "Kaden weren't you watching her! You know you have to keep her from daydreaming at all times! Hopefully this is something good!"

At that moment, Tiara came out of her daydream. Bryan grabbed her right away. "What were you thinking about?" he said in a really calm voice.

She grinned. I forgot how much she loved her fantasy worlds. I remember the day that Kaden started to keep Tiara from daydreaming. It was one of the first days Kaden was with us. Tiara has had bad daydreams before, but nothing that we couldn't handle. This changed everything. She was daydreaming about what it would be like if you were being stalked. It was actually a "day-nightmare", but anyways, for the next few days tiara was being stalked. The guy tried to kill her on the third day, but she killed him instead. Even though, nobody got hurt, it really showed how powerful her powers were. Then Kaden used his mind powers to keep Tiara's mind from daydreaming. We didn't want anyone to get hurt.

"I dreamed about us. It was wonderful! We were-" Realizing that everyone was watching, she stopped talking.

Bryan started to laugh, more out of relief though.

"No, it's fine Kaden. I know you didn't mean to let it slip," Tiara said, answering something that Kaden had said. Then, she smiled and added "But I'm glad you did."

"Tiara, I think it is time for me to pack. I'm bringing my stuff there tomorrow," I said.

"Ok, I'll help."

We walked into my bedroom. "I really think this decision is scaring Kaden," I said.

"I do, too. He has never let a daydream slip through in years. I think you might want to stay for a little longer. Just until the other two are ok about it. We definitely do not need more daydreams slipping through. It was just luck that I was thinking about Bryan at the moment. Next time I could be thinking about air plane crashes."

"Why were you thinking about Bryan, by the way?"

"Well," she started sheepishly, "I was thinking about the Cullens' house, and about where you would sleep. Since, it's a six-bedroom house, and one is Carlisle's office. I was just thinking that you would stay with Edward. Which led me to think about me and Bryan's room, and well…"

"Oh," I said, trying not to giggle.

I looked outside, and then to the clock. It said, "3:47." I then said, "I need to leave today. There's school and stuff. I would need to settle, and as you said, there are sleeping arrangements. I'm not going through all that during the week."

"Ok. I'll deal with them, then. Let's start getting you packed."

"Tiara, there's something very important I want to tell you."

"If it's bad, don't even bother."

"No, it's not bad. I just wanted you to know, that I want you to be the new leader while I'm away."

Tiara's eyes sparkled as I said this. She then grinned from ear to ear and said, "Of course."

We continued packing, all my important necessities. By the time we were done, the clock said, "5:13."

"I'm going to call Alice and see if everything is ready for me?"

"Ok." Tiara continued packing the last of the little things, while I dialed. It rang three times. In the middle of the fourth, Alice picked up. "Bella?"

"Hey, is everything ready?"

"Yeah. You can come over whenever you like."

"K, I'll see you in five."

Tiara and I packed everything in the car, and drove to the Cullens'.

When we got there, Alice greeted us.

"Hey you guys!" Alice said.

"Hey, Alice! This is Tiara." I answered.

"Yeah, we've met." Alice answered.

"Where?"

"At school. We have fifth period together." Tiara answered.

"Oh, cool. Alice could you help me with the last bag?" Tiara and I were both already carrying two.

"Of course!"

We all walked in, I asked, "Where do you want me to put my bags?" I was actually wondering where I was going to sleep.

"I'll take them. Don't worry about it."

So, I put them on the ground, disappointed that she didn't tell me anything. Some how Alice managed to balance all the bags. Then I turned to Tiara. She smiled at me, and I smiled back.

"I'll see you later on today, ok?" I said.

"Of course! Just don't let little miss priss kill you before then, I don't have time for a funeral, between be leader and trying to calm the other two."

I laughed at her joke, and then we said goodbye.

Alice then came down. "Alice, is anyone else home?"

"Rosalie and Emmett are upstairs. That's it. Carlisle is at the hospital, and the other three are hunting. Edward thought that Resa shouldn't be here while you are settling in, and Esme just really needed to hunt."

"Okay then, never mind."

"What were you going to ask?"

"Nothing, I'll never hear the end of it if Emmett hears."

She, then, handed me a piece of paper and a pencil. I wrote, "In which room am I sleeping?"

She started to laugh and wrote, "I would have thought that you would already know."

"I just wanted to make sure," I wrote back.

Ok, at least that was cleared up. I was definitely staying with Edward. That sounded great!

"I think I am going to unpack before everyone gets here," I said.

I walked into what used to be Edward's room. It smelt just like him, so I assumed that it was till that room. I walked in, and all my suitcases were piled up on top of the couch. I was going to have to get a bed. Even though I don't use it, I really do like to have it.

Rosalie, then, entered the room. She asked, "Do you need any help?"

"Um… sure."

"So, how's life been for the past few hours?"

"Pretty good, except for the fact that the other two think that Resa will kill me."

She laughed. "You know that we would never let anything like that happen to you."

"I know. That's why I came anyways."

We continued talking until I was finished packing. Then, Rosalie went back to Emmett. I sat down thinking about how good this was going to be.


	16. Heart Brakes

**Note to People who are confused: I have realized that I forgot to post the first few sentences of this chapter. I now have them posted so, if you are wondering how Edward got in the room, reread the first few sentences.**

**********

I sat on the couch waiting. Just waiting. Didn't know why. I could have gone downstairs and talked to Alice, or go out to do something else, but I didn't. I just sat and waited.

Finally, Edward walked in.

"What a lovely surprise," he said, when he saw me.

I didn't say anything.

"Are you ok, Bella?"

I shook my head.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know. I'm really nervous. What happens if I don't fit in, or what if I fit in so well that Resa attempts to kill me?"

"Bella, darling, everything will be fine."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course anything."

"Did you want me to live with you guys?"

"I did, since the moment I figured out you were still alive. I just couldn't possibly hurt you again, by asking you to stay with us. I knew you had a family."

I grinned from ear to ear at that moment. It felt good to know that your soul mate loves you.

"I think I'm ready to go downstairs," I said.

"Ok."

We walked downstairs, hand in hand. I almost forgot why I was so nervous. Almost… but then I remembered why. I saw Resa, glaring at me with full force.

"Hey, Edward!" She said, like I wasn't even there.

"Oh, hey Resa," he said, still looking at me.

"What's up?" she asked, still not acknowledging me.

"Just going downstairs with Bella," he answered saying my name a little louder than the other words.

"Oh, lovely. Go downstairs with that freak," she said really mad.

"Resa, I wanted to say that even though you don't want me here, doesn't mean I'm going to leave. Also, I think you are smart enough to not mess with me, because one: Edward would know when you were trying to help me, two: there will be at least five other vampires protecting me, maybe more, and three: I will not let you take over my life!" I said, getting a boost of random courage.

She just stared at me. Then, she smiled. She had a card up her sleeve. She was about to pull ahead in our little game.

"Edward, don't you think I am pretty. My eyes are gorgeous, and my hair is long and wavy. Don't you agree?" she asked in an innocent voice.

Oh, no! I knew where this was going. Edward must have been paying attention to me! He wasn't paying attention to what she was thinking!

"Edward, look at me!" I pulled his head so that he was looking at me. "You do not think she is pretty. You think I am pretty. You love me!" but I was too late. He already believed her.

"Resa, I have never noticed your eyes. They are like too little pieces of gold," Edward said, sounding mesmerized.

"Edward! I have the same eyes! You do too!" He wasn't listening. He was wrapped up in her web.

"Edward! Edward, please listen to me!" I yelled at him.

"Bella? How long have you been here?" he said not even glancing at me.

"I moved into your room! Remember?"

"Oh, yeah. By the way, I have been meaning to ask you if you could trade rooms with Resa. I know you would rather have your own room anyways."

I looked at him, while I was imagining my eyes watering.

I walked out of the house. I looked back only once, and he wasn't following. I, then, ran as fast as I could. I didn't know where, but I just ran. When I finally stopped, I was in La Push.

I knew what I was going to do now. I was going to take Jacob up in his offer… at 5:30 in the morning.

I walked up to Jacob's small house and knocked on the door. I heard some shuffling and then the door open. "Bella? Bella, I said you could come over, but I didn't mean when I am are trying to sleep. I don't get enough of it as it is," Jacob said while rubbing his eyes.

"Jacob, something terrible happened."

"Bella, are you ok? Tell me what happened," he said, now realizing I was upset. **(By the way… Jacob isn't in love with Bella at all in this story. He just thinks of her as his best friend. So, he is a little OCC.)**

I walked inside, sat down on the couch, and told him the story about Resa and Edward.

"Bella if you need a place to stay for a while, you can always bunk here."

"Would you mind, because I don't feel like dealing with either of my families at the moment."

"Yeah, we'll have lots of fun, like we used to in the good old days."

It sounded great. I barely remembered the good old days, but I will always remember how I used to feel around Jacob. He made the hole go away, and that's what I needed right now.


	17. What She Wanted

"Hey, do you want some breakfast?" Jacob asked.

I laughed and said, "I don't eat, remember?"

"Oh, right… Wait a second, are you, you know…"

"I went hunting a few days ago. I should be fine for a while."

"That's good. You know, they are going to look for you."

"They can't cross the border, remember?"

"I didn't mean the Cullens. I meant your new friends," he said, while getting out a bowl and a box of cereal.

Wow, he was smart. I didn't even think about them, until right now. They can cross the border any time they want to, and they will. When they see I'm not at school, they will come and find out what happened to me.

"Jake, you're right. I got to get going to school, or they will come and find out what's up. I don't want Bryan and Kaden to know that they were right."

"That's ok, but if you need to, you can come back afterwards."

"I probably will. Hey, can I borrow your bathroom real quick?"

"Sure. You know where it is right?"

I nodded while walking towards it. I closed the door and looked at myself in the mirror. My clothes were all wrinkled, and my hair was a mess. I quickly fixed everything so that I actually look somewhat decent enough, that my family wouldn't be suspicious.

Then, I thought about Alice. She would wonder what happened to me, and would definitely know what Resa did. She would be there to help me, and so would the others. That thought made me feel a bit better.

I checked myself in the mirror one more time, before leaving the room. I sat next to Jacob, and looked at the clock. It said, "6:02." That meant I had an entire hour before school starts (The bell rings at 7:05.)

"So, what do wanna do?" Jacob asked.

"Can we go to the beach? I haven't been to one of La Push's beaches in a long time."

"Sure."

We walked to the beach, and watched the water. We sat there, not talking, for what felt like hours. After a while, I started to here Jacob snore. I turned towards him, and saw him lying on the sand. I walked back into his house, and pulled out a piece of paper. I wrote:

_Jacob,_

_I went to school. I'll be back later._

_~Bella_

Then, I taped it on the fridge, where I knew he would see it, and left.

I ran to school. I got there around 6:55. I saw Tiara and Bryan. I waved at then, and they waved back.

I walked into my classroom and glanced at Jasper. He wasn't paying attention to me. I was wondering what he was thinking about.

As I sat down, he turned towards me. He gave me an understanding look, but he didn't say anything. It didn't matter. No matter what he would say, it wouldn't make things any better, and he knew that.

I went through class, thinking about Edward. I thought of a hundred ways to get him back, but all involved killing Resa and I didn't think the others would approve of that.

I walked out and quickly went to biology. Tiara seemed to be looking for me. I sat down next to her and tried my best to pretend I was happy.

"Hey, Tiara!" I said.

"I heard what happened. I'm so sorry," She replied.

"How do you know?"

"When you left, they called me to see if you were with me."

"Who called you?"

"I don't know. It was one of the girls. I wasn't really paying attention. I was really worried about you. Where were you?"

"It's a secret," I said. I didn't want her to know, because I didn't want the others to find out.

Then, class started. Tiara whispered so low that humans couldn't hear, "We'll talk later."

I answered, "No, we won't."

She gave me a look and I returned it with another look. I, then, started to pay attention to class.

When the bell finally rang, I ran out of class. I walked into English and sat down next to Alice. "Bella, are you ok? I'm so sorry. I should have been paying attention to Resa for the first few days."

"Alice, don't blame yourself. It was all Resa's fault."

"You are coming home after school, right?"

"I don't think I am. I can't take seeing Resa with him."

She didn't answer to that. She understood exactly how I felt.

At lunch, I sat with Tiara and Bryan, facing away from the Cullens. Bryan didn't say anything. I guess he didn't know, but Tiara kept on glancing at me.

I was getting really annoyed. "Would you stop staring at me!?"

Bryan, then, looked at Tiara and said, "Pay up."

"I'm just worried about you, Bella. You haven't been this unhappy, ever. I just really want you to just be happy again, and if that means killing Resa, then why don't you just do it!"

"I'm not killing anyone."

"Fine, then we need to figure out another plan, because as we speak, your boyfriend and miss priss are lip locking, quite lovely."

I turned around towards where the Cullens were sitting, and of course she was right. Resa was basically in his lap, and he didn't seem to mind. I looked away. I was crazy mad, but what could I do? I through away my uneaten food and left the lunchroom. I was done trying to take it. I was done a long time ago, and Tiara was right. I was not going to let Resa trample over me, just because she got what she wanted. Anyways, she was going to loose, what she wanted very soon, but first I was going to Jacob's.


	18. Planning

I walked up Jacob's pathway, and knocked on the door. No one answered. I then rang the doorbell. I finally heard shuffling indoors and the door unlock.

"Hey, Jacob! I'm back!" I said, when he opened the door

"Bella, you need to learn how to not visit people while they are trying to sleep. And anyways, aren't you here a little early? Doesn't school end a little later? I know I haven't been to school in forever, but I didn't think that they changed to school hours."

"They didn't. I ditched half way through. Everyone knew. Resa was lip locking with Edward, and the whole day was just very depressing," I said as I pushed my way inside.

"That sounds like a great day!" he said sarcastically, as he followed me inside.

"Anyways, how would like to beat the almost living snot out of Resa for me?" I said, joining in on the sarcasm.

"Sorry, I don't have time for seven Cullens trying to kill me, for killing one of their own, today."

Then I started laughing. It felt good to laugh. It was one of things that has been coming less and less these days.

My phone then started to ring. I totally forgot I had it. I pulled it out of my pocket and looked at who was calling. Alice. I thought about not answering, but I decided that she should at least know I was ok.

"Hello?" I said, answering the phone.

"Bella, why the hell did Resa's future just disappear?!"

I looked up at Jacob. I mouthed, "What are you going to do?" He mouthed back, "I'll tell you after you are done."

"Bella? Are you still there?"

"Yeah, sorry. Alice I got to go."

"No, Bella! Wait! Don't han-" Then I hung up.

Jacob, then started smiling. I was almost worried to hear his plan.

"So, what's your big idea?"

He then started to tell me a clever plan on how I was going to get Edward back.

"Jacob, you are a devious person. I would have never thought about that. Let's just see if my family would go for it."

We then walked out the door and towards his car. When we got to my old house. Tiara, Kaden, and Bryan were all running out the door to see me.

This time it was Tiara telling Bryan to pay up. I wonder what they were betting on this time.

Kaden kept on glaring at Jacob, and Jacob just glared right back. Neither of them was too happy that the other was there.

"Jacob had a wonderful idea, and I need you guy's help. Please say you'll help me!"

"Of course! What do you need us to do?" Bryan said enthusiastically.

"Jacob, tell them your plan."

"Well," Jacob started, "Bella was telling me all her stories, and it just seems like Resa wants attention, because she never had it when she was human. It's sort of hard to get attention with all the other lee- Cullens in her family, so she thought she could get attention from the only person that didn't have a mate. What she didn't know was that he did have a mate. She's just trying to keep attention. Now, what it looks like to me is that she should be in a smaller family, and guess what?"

"We're a smaller family," Bryan answered, seeing where Jacob was going with this.

"No! No! NO! I will not have that bitch in my family!" Tiara screamed. Somehow I knew they wouldn't go for it.

"Calm down, Tiara," Bryan said, surprisingly calmly. "Think about it. You said yourself that if it would make Bella happy again, then why doesn't she kill Resa? This plan seems pretty smart actually. It's sort of like a trade. Bella for Resa."

"But I rather have Bella! There's no need for that priss to be in my house!" She was not going to let Resa stay there, and this plan was not going to work.

"Tiara, please," he said, while looking deep within her eyes. She looked completely mesmerized. "As long as she behaves. One slip up, and she's out of here," she said, finally giving in.

Jacob then said, "Now we only need a way to convince Resa to move here."

"And take her powers off of Edward," I added.

"That will be easy. All we need to do is compliment her every five seconds. She will eventually like the attention so much, that she will join us," said Bryan.

"Do you really think that, that will work?" I asked.

"Sure. As Jacob said, all she wants is attention. If we give enough to her without her using her powers, Resa will think that we really do like her." He answered.

"Then, it's settled. You are to compliment her, be nice to her, and basically worship her without being creepy, until she wants t live with you guys. Then, you guys can tone down the compliments." Jacob said, finalizing the plan.

"But what happens if she doesn't fall for it?" asked Tiara.

"I think that she is somewhat jealous of Bella, because everyone wants her with them," Jacob said, "So, if you guys want her instead of Bella, she will definitely fall for it," he finished.

Everything seemed to be working out. If Resa is jealous enough, she should fall for it within a month, hopefully sooner. I missed Edward dreadfully, and I really want him back. I needed to see him. I didn't care if he is with Resa or anyone else. I just needed to talk to him, to hear his voice. I didn't want to loose him again.


	19. Smiles

I slowly walked to the Cullen's house, as the sun was setting. I tried to think of something to say when I got there, but all I could think about was Resa's power. I walked even slower thinking about how Resa might react if I showed up. I kept on slowing down until I was about to completely turn back.

"Bella, you can do it." The voice surprised me. It reminded me of when I was human, and I heard the same voice. It was Edward's voice. It gave me the courage I needed. I remembered all the pain I felt last time he left me. I remembered why I was trying to get Resa off my back.

I was now running. I got to the house a few seconds later. I knocked on the door, and I heard the doorknob turn. Then, Emmett opened the door. "They both are upstairs. Please, don't break any of the furniture, or it will hurt Esme's feelings. Good luck," he said while walking back to the television. (Where I assumed he came from.) I laughed to myself thinking how only Emmett would tell me to go upstairs and only care about the furniture.

I, now, slowly made my way up the stairs. I heard Edward and Resa talking upstairs. They were talking about me, and they both knew I was coming up the stairs. I decided delaying wouldn't do anything anymore, so I quickened my pace.

I opened the door that was surprisingly unlocked. Of course the first thing I saw was just great, but it wasn't as bad as earlier today. Edward was facing Resa, playing with her hair, while Resa was facing to door, glaring at me. "Hello, what a nice surprise," Resa said still glaring.

"Edward?" I said while slowly walking towards him, "Edward, please look at me." He didn't turn his head an inch.

"Sorry Bella, he is mesmerized by my beauty. Maybe you should give up now, so you don't get even more hurt," she said. She thinks she won. She thinks our game is over, but it isn't.

"Resa, listen up. You are going to let go of your hold on Edward, or you will regret it."

"Don't threaten her! I will not let you hurt a hair on her head!" Edward said, finally taking his eyes of Resa. Resa was grinning at this point. She was enjoying this. I was just crushed. I sat down on the floor, and looked helplessly into Edward's eyes. They stared straight back at me, with fierceness deep within them.

"Poor Bella. No matter how hard she tries, she will never get her precious Edward back." She then crushed her lips onto his.

I then knew my plan wasn't going to work. She had a bigger prize, and even though she might want the attention, she wants to see my pain more. I hated her. I completely hated her, and she knew it. That just made her happier. She was winning, and we both knew it.

I was now panicking. What could I do to make Resa let go of her hold on Edward? She stopped kissing Edward to laugh at me. Edward looked at me too. For a faint second I thought I might have seen sadness in his eyes, instead of the fierceness. Maybe, it's not what I should do to Resa. Maybe I could help Edward push the hold away.

"Edward?" I said calmly, "Edward, please just listen to me. You don't like Resa. She is beautiful, but she is not your mate. I'm your mate, Edward."

He just looked at me. For another second, there was the sadness. His eyes almost looked as if he was trying to say sorry, but then next second there was nothing again.

Just talking to him wouldn't be enough. I have to make him see me like he used to.

I walked slowly, making sure he saw every one of my steps. When I was about a foot away from him, I kneeled down and did the only thing I could do. I closed my eyes and kissed him, full on the lips.

He struggled at first, and Resa was screaming and trying to pull me off of him. He was also pushing me, but I just grabbing on to him harder. When I thought that Resa was finally going to pull me off, Edward stopped struggling. I opened my eyes, and he was looking straight at me. The fierceness and anger in his eyes were totally gone. He gently pushed me aside and told me it will be ok.

I sat there relieved that I got through to him and wondering what will happen to Resa.

I turned and looked at her. She looked terrified. She lost. She lost, and she was going to have to face consequences. Edward got up from the couch. He looked at Resa. He whispered something in her ear, and she left the room. He then looked at me.

"Bella, I'm so, so, so sorry for everything."

"It's ok Edward. You didn't do anything, and you know I will always love you no matter what."

"I love you, too."

He kissed me at that moment. It felt so good to be kissed by him. I felt like I was about to fly. Then, Edward smiled my favorite smile.

**********

**Hey Everyone! The next chapter will be the epilogue, but before the epilogue I think I might add an Edward's POV for this chapter (this chapter only). Tell me if you would like that! If not I'll just post the epilogue.**


	20. Smiles EPOV

**Edward's Point of View won, so tell me how you like it. I will be posting the epilogue by the end of the week... hopefully. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

**********

Edward's POV

When did I ever think that Bella was pretty? Now, thinking about her face, I see all the flaws she has, but when I see Resa, I see perfection. I see beauty, wisdom, and kindness. I don't know why Bella had ever been appealing to me. She hasn't changed. I just think that my eyes have been opened to true beauty. I was glad that they have been.

I heard Emmett opening the door and let Bella know that we were upstairs. I didn't want her to come up here and ruin the wonderful moment I was having with Resa. She always seemed to bring unhappiness and depression with her when she walks into the room.

"Edward, darling, would you mind unlocking the door? Bella's coming and I think we should have a friendly talk," Resa said in her angelic voice. I thought about telling her that Bella would only want to hurt her, but Resa always thinks before she acts. She probably knew that and had a plan. I admired her for that.

I still quickly warned her before running towards the door and unlocking it. She said that Bella wouldn't cause any problems, and I believed her. I always did. Just the way she said things made me always believe her.

Not a second later, the door opened. I was sitting on the couch, looking at Resa. She was so pretty. I all of a sudden wanted to touch her perfect cheeks. Bella said something that I was assuming she directed to me because Resa responded, "Sorry Bella, he is mesmerized by my beauty." Which was totally true. I could get lost in her deep golden eyes for days. "Maybe you should give up now, so you don't get even more hurt." This didn't sound like the Resa I knew. The Resa I knew was sweet and kind, this one sounded like she was going to hurt Bella.

Bella, then, glared at Resa and said, "Resa, listen up. You are going to let go of your hold on Edward, or you will regret it."

Why must Bella always go towards violence? She is such a hurtful person, and there's nothing helpless about her. I looked at her and yelled, "Don't threaten her! I will not let you hurt a hair on her head!"

She sat down, looking helpless again. There she goes again, trying to get my attention by acting. "Poor Bella. No matter how hard she tries, she will never get her precious Edward back." This was the evil Resa speaking. Why did Bella bring out the worst in everyone? Resa crushed her lips onto mine. I really liked this Resa, the one who kissed me. This was the nice Resa.

Then, Resa started to laugh. Resa loves to laugh. This is one of her best qualities. I couldn't help, but to look at Bella too. She really did look alone and helpless. For a second I remembered why I loved Bella so much. I remembered what Resa's power was. I almost said sorry, when I was snapped back into reality. Well, what seemed like reality, the "reality" where I loved Resa.

Then, Bella seemed to get and idea. She started talking to me in a very calm voice. "Edward? Edward, please just listen to me. You don't like Resa. She is beautiful, but she is not your mate. I'm your mate, Edward." I thought about this. The more I thought about it the more it made sense. That would be the reason why Resa is always so protective over me. I, for a second, loved Bella again and tried to say sorry, but again I was snapped back into reality.

Why was I thinking about Bella like that? I love Resa… or at least I think I do. It's like there are two forces within me, fighting each other. The part that loves Bella, and the part that loves Resa. Bella's half seemed to be getting stronger. Did I want that?

Bella started to come close to me. She kneeled down in front of me and kissed me. At that moment, Bella's half seemed to be at it's peak. I struggled, thinking I didn't want this. Resa pulled at Bella in every direction. I kept on struggling, and Bella just held onto me harder and harder, until it almost hurt. Finally, Bella's half won within me.

I looked at her, and she opened her eyes. I tried to send the message that I loved her through my eyes. I, then gently pushed Bella aside. I told her the everything will be ok.

I stood up. Resa looked horrified. She looked small and insignificant. I wanted to do something horrible to her. I thought of the only thing I could do. I walked slowly up to her. I whispered so lowly in her ear, that I was sure Bella couldn't hear. I said, "Go to Carlisle. Tell him everything you have done. Tell him all the bad. Then, hope that he will forgive you. Hope that the consequences will not be horrible."

I knew Carlisle wouldn't do anything as terrible as I made it sound, but I wanted her to feel some pain and regret. I wanted to hurt her more then she hurt Bella, (which would be quite a bit) but I knew that it wouldn't be right. Carlisle would know the right thing to do. He would not do anything as terrible as I wanted to do.

When I was sure she was gone, I relaxed. I turned to Bella. I saw that she was also relieved that everything was over, but she stilled looked scared and small, just like Resa did. It would have killed me if I could die, knowing that I did this to her, that I did this to my angel, the only one I could ever truly love.

I tried to find that right words to express how sorry I was, but I couldn't seem to find them. All I could say was, "Bella, I'm so, so, so sorry for everything." But that didn't even seem even close to good enough.

"It's ok Edward. You didn't do anything, and you know I will always love you, no matter what," she replied trying to smile.

She was too good for me. Always understanding and taking me back, even when I do the worst things I could possibly do to her. Again, I tried to find the right words to express how much I loved her, and again, I failed. I just said, "I love you, too."

Then, I kissed her, feeling so glad that I could do it again. I never wanted to let go of her, ever again. I finally pulled away from her and smiled. I hoped that this would be good enough for her. I loved her way too much to ever loose her again, and I promised myself that I wouldn't.


	21. Epilogue

As a paced back and forth waiting for the music to start, I couldn't help but to think how I got here, how all the little crossroads of my life affected me today. What would have happened if Jacob saved me that day in the meadow? What if I didn't meet any of my family, and I was alone for sixty years?

The music started to play, and Alice, Rosalie, Tiara, Emmett, Jasper, and Kaden all walked out.

What if Jasper didn't hand me that note so many years ago? What if Resa never met the Cullens?

It was my turn next. "Are you ready?" asked Bryan. "I think so," I replied.

What if Resa never convinced Edward not to love me? What if Edward never told her to go to Carlisle after it was all over?

I walked out the huge, decorated doors with Bryan by my side and looked at Edward. He smiled my favorite smile. I walked slowly down the aisle, but wanted to go so much faster.

What if I never said yes to a very special question Edward asked me a few months ago?

Now that my life has changed so much, I have noticed the people around me have changed also. Resa changed the most. She now lives with my old family. Carlisle sent her to Kaden. Apparently Carlisle and Kaden knew each other. When Kaden was young, he was very sick. Carlisle saved his life (without turning him into a vampire). Anyways, Kaden took care of her punishment. She is so much nicer these days, and she only uses her power for good. Bryan and Jacob have become extremely close. It's sort of funny how complete opposites are the best of friends. They always have the same idea. It's like they can almost understand what the other is thinking. I don't see my other family as much anymore, but we get together at special times like this.

I picked up the pace a little. When I finally reached him, I looked into his deep golden eyes. The priest started to talk. After what seemed like a lifetime, I said the two words I wanted to say for over seventy years now. I do.

**********

**That's the end. I hope everyone enjoyed!!!!!!!!! I know, so sad. :....(, but there is good news! I have started to write a new story! It's called ****_"Walking Through My Nightmares". _Check my profile to find it!**


End file.
